


Five times Saul Tigh saved Bill Adama's behind...

by kangeiko



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...instead of it being the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Saul Tigh saved Bill Adama's behind...

**Author's Note:**

> For bluerosefairy.

1\. At a card game.  
Bill Adama was a piss-poor player and had no business at the card table, was Saul Tigh’s honest opinion. And if Tigh hadn’t sabotaged his own winnings by helping out, he would have probably lost the shirt on his back.

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” They’d retired for drinks and cigars to Adama’s quarters; Tigh’s being far to small to allow even this small luxury.

Adama drew heavily on the cigar, the cherry glowing red. “You know.”

Tigh studied the tumbler in his hand, turning it to catch the light. “No reason,” he said.

2\. At the Passing-Out Week Officers’ Festivities .  
For a strategist, Adama had a crappy memory. Almost sieve-like. Take away his organiser, and he’d have no clue what he was supposed to be doing.

Saul had been all for stealing said organiser, of course. It was tradition, and Adama was easy-going enough that the ritual pranks were more of an amusement to him than any serious breach of discipline. Saul suspected that this might change as Bill climbed up the chain of command – promotion had a way of leaching the humour from people – but, for the time being, they had more than enough leeway.

He was in charge of stealing and hiding it. Actually, he was in charge of stealing it, and then handing it over to the rest of the squadron for hiding (presumably in several pieces), but Saul decided that this was a stupid plan. So, into his own lock-up the organiser went, and no amount of pleading from Martinez would change his mind. “You idiots would probably lose it, and then where would we be?”

“You’re a frakking slave,” Martinez said, and rolled his eyes. “I bet you read it and all, just to make sure Adama doesn’t miss anything important.”

Actually, Saul hadn’t, but it was a damn good idea.

3\. At Ventra Three.  
“Are you out of your – umpf!”

There is always more than one way to look inconspicuous, but there is usually a _best_ way. In this bar, that meant punching your CO in the stomach.

  
4\. At Zak’s funeral.  
“Come have a drink,” he said.

Bill didn’t look away from the coffin, bereft, now of the blue flag. It had been given to Zak’s mother – it was always given to the mother – and she, and Lee, had walked away, arm in arm. She had stopped to kiss Bill on the cheek, but he had not reacted. So, she had left. Saul couldn’t really blame her.

Trouble was, he couldn’t leave Bill here, either. Certainly not alone.

He put his hand on Adam’s shoulder, feeling the crinkling of fabric beneath his stiff formal gloves. “Come on, Bill,” he said gently. “Come have a drink.”

  
5\. On the _Galactica_.  
Saul doesn’t know about this, because Bill never mentions it. He’s saving it, Bill thinks, for a moment when it might do some good. Until then, he practices.

_I heard you. Every day. I heard you speak to me._

His hands touch the scar on his chest, following the faint tingling in his flesh. It is all the sensation that he will ever have in that area, the Doctor told him regretfully. A numbness where his heart should be.

_I heard you, Saul. I came back._

*

fin


End file.
